E-123 Omega
E-123 Omega "Ω'" (Ｅ－１２３ "オメガ", ''Omega), or '''Omega The Ultimate E-Series Robot is an E-Series robot who has helped Shadow (and to a lesser extent, Rouge), and later on even joined the G.U.N. as teammate to Shadow and Rouge. He bears a strong resemblance and considered a spiritual successor to another E-series robot, E-102 Gamma (a possible design inspiration), who is part of the same robotics production line in the series. He was created by Dr. Eggman, and is out to destroy him due to lack of respect and has a lust for revenge. He has the capital Omega symbol (Ω) painted on the front of his left shoulder, in contrast to all the other E-series, which had lowercase Greek letters. This may be to show that Omega is the most powerful of Eggman's E-Series (though the original set of E-series from the Adventure Saga had various Greek symbols), or because the character's designer felt that the capital letter was more noticeable and well-known than the lowercase (ω). Appearance :Voice actor: Jeff Kramer (English), Taiten Kusunoki (Japanese) Omega has a similar design to the first models of the E-100 Series (particularly Gamma). Noticable differences include a stockier upper body and arms, different colored eyes and claws for both hands with sharper fingers. His height is also greater and much taller than the other models and his shoulders bigger and larger with a visible Greek symbol on the front of the left and back of the right with red handlebars on the top. He is without the twin exhaust pipes and grav-linked jet disc ("Jet Booster" in Sonic Adventure) of the first E-100 Series robots, instead with one circling pipe around the waist with two flaps attached and a jet installed in his back. The stripe running from his head to stomach has also been changed so that it is a seperate piece of metal altogether and not simply painted on like the others that noticeably sticks out, and he also has one extra finger, two hands with yellow wrists studded with large spikes like a dog collar and just below his stripe is a silver plate. He also lacks the twin dots between his eyes and the large light above his waist. His height is over 132 marks (he is much taller and larger than all the other E-Series models). In the Young Days In Present Time Gallery Personality While Omega, is a robot, he appears to have the ability to display emotion by making the yellow metal encasing his eyes change shape like a person's forehead would in reaction and is capable of understanding those of others, as well as reacting appropriately. For example in the Heroes Saga, when Team Dark is lead to believe that Shadow may be an android created by Eggman, Omega comforts a depressed Rouge (albeit in a distant, matter-of-fact matter) by saying that they needed the original to make a copy, thus meaning that the real Shadow is still alive. In Next Gen Saga, he shows depression and anger when Mephiles reveals that Omega is the one who will trap Shadow in the future after the world uses Shadow as a scapegoat for Iblis' mass destruction. It is also possible Omega is superstitious, as he believes in omens such as the appearance of stormy weather, though this might have been because of his scanners picking up a powerful magnetic field. Like E-102 Gamma, Omega has a free will and a personality. However, he is considerably less noble than Gamma; while Gamma destroys only what needs to be destroyed, Omega destroys anything that could possibly pose any kind of threat to himself or his mission. From his quotes, he thinks other Eggman robots are inferior to him, dismissing them as "worthless consumer models", especially the E-2000 models. He hates side tracking especially when it comes to locating Eggman. It also seems that he lacks any sort of negativity towards Sonic and his friends, and didn't even recognize them during their first meeting in Heroes Saga, as seen as Team Dark's battle in Rain Jungle. This is probably because Omega was made to contain Shadow the Hedgehog and not as a means to defeat Sonic. Omega's only goals in life are to take revenge on Eggman for disabling him, and destroy the doctor's other robots to prove himself superior. Omega is fairly loyal and dependable when you're on his good side, a bit of a holdover from his original purpose as a servant, and he's not incapable of looking past differences to forge alliances. He also genuinely cares for Shadow and Rouge as friends, and accepts the truth of what they say to him over everyone else; for example, in The Dark Brotherhood Saga, when the party encounters him, he tries to attack Eggman the moment he sees him, and Tails attempts to convince him that Eggman is on their side; Omega then believes that Tails has gone insane and decides to attack him as well, and he only believes that Eggman is working with them when Shadow and Rouge tell him so. In addition, he will temporarily abandon his vengeful quest against Eggman if he detects a bigger threat, as evidenced by his participation in the battle against Metal Madness. Stereotypical of most robots, Omega tends to use somewhat lengthy words instead of usual human speech. An example of this is when he uses "negative" or "affirmative" instead of simply saying yes or no. Although he has been known to use typical human speech before, such as one of his Hint Ring lines from Sonic Heroes: "Looks like those guys are guarding that case." Notably, in all of his appearances, he makes odd, often erratic movements, such as spinning his head as if it's on a 360 degree axis in many circles and rotate his entire upper body the same way during confrontations with Eggman in Black Arms Saga. Whether this is a programming flaw or intentional is not revealed. Also in the Next Gen Saga, when Omega is standing still, he makes odd movements as if he's doing warm up exercises. Relationships Friends/Allies *Christopher Thorndyke *Thomas Jones *Ash Ketchum *Tracey Sketchit *Delia Ketchum *Professor Oak *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog (Ally and rival) **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Vanilla the Rabbit *Molly *Emeral *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Officer Jenny **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler **Rouge the Bat (Best friend) **Shadow the Hedgehog (Close Friend) *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS Family *Doctor Eggman (creator) *E-Series ("brothers") Neutral Rivals Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot **Shadow Androids **Metal Sonic **E-Series *Team Rocket **Giovanni **Jessie **James **Mewoth **Jake *Team Flare *Black Arms **Black Doom *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor Abilities and Powers Omega is described as a "walking arsenal" due to being equipped with a considerable amount of weaponry, which is mainly concealed in his arms and the rest of his upper body. His known armory consists of laser mini-guns, missile launchers, cannons and other laser weaponry, giving him "more firepower than all hordes, swarms, armies, even a fleet combined," according to Jack. Furthermore, he is apparently capable of carrying roughly half the firepower of all of G.U.N. Some of his weapons seem to be specifically made for combat with Sonic, such as his arm cannon that was able to capture and launch Shadow when he performed a spin-dash, one of Sonic's signature moves. Although Omega is primarily built for weapons' usage, he also seems to have been programmed with a limited knowledge of hand-to-hand combat, as he could deflect some of Shadow's attacks during a sparring match while attempting to get in some of his own, only for Shadow to push him to the floor once he became aggravated. Considerable physical strength was given to him to go with his hand-to-hand combat moves, making him capable of destroying thick trees by smashing them with his metal fists, breaking G.U.N.'s training equipment or forcing enemies into concrete floors with a single hand. He was equipped with heavy and remarkably strong and durable armor, as shown by how he has a very high defense that can withstand to any type of attack from even elite fighter robots and legionized soldiers such as Gamma, the Egg Paladins, and Metal Sonic (the last two both at once), certain forms of poisonous gas, psychic manipulation, explosions, raging fire, powerful blows from opponents such as Shadow and possibly Chaos Spear attacks and electrical currents that most of the other characters cannot pass through. Omega also survived in the Crisis City while in shutdown mode for many years. Aside from his combat capabilities, Omega can also use radio waves to talk with other Eggman robots and has sensors that allow him to detect energy signatures in various objects, areas and beings either organic or robotic along with changes in the air such as when smoke is present. Omega also seems to be made to go across different terrains as well since he was able to get around the snow laden mountains with ease and could smash trees with his bear hands (his guns are also efficient at this), which are natural obstacles that could get in his way all over Mobius. He also has impressive speed and can jump fairly long distances others would have to fly over, but in the cases where he can't jump far enough, Omega can utilize a jet booster built into his back to hover and fly long distances. Like most Sonic characters, but unlike most robots, Omega can jump and turn in a ball, known as the Spin Jump or Spin Attack"; he can also grind on rails like most characters but unlike most robots. When performing Triangle Dive) and can also use to jump into the air, and hover. When Omega uses his team's Team Blast, "Chaos Inferno", with Rouge and Shadow, which involves Rouge holding up Omega while he blasts everything around him with large purple energy beams and Shadow stops time with Chaos Control. Omega appears to be waterproof as he doesn't short circuit in Frog Forest, Lost Jungle or Charyb's lair when it's full of water. Omega has scanners that allow him to examine both machinery and living beings. Weaknesses Although completely durable, it is not indestructible, as physical blows and laser fire from Egg Paladins combined with a double heavy laser attack from the front and back left him steaming, chipped and unable to move off the floor momentarily. History Past Omega was created by Dr. Eggman as the 24th and last of the doctor's E-100 Series robots. He was designed by Eggman to prevent the release of Shadow the Hedgehog, and, in this case, he failed to control Shadow when he was released from stasis. To accomplish this, Eggman sealed Omega in an abandoned base with Shadow. Being imprisoned infuriated Omega; he decided to prove his status as the most powerful E-Series robot by abandoning his original programming and taking revenge on his creator and all the other machines he built. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Robots Category:Genderless Category:Heroes Category:Formerly Neutrals Category:G.U.N. Category:Agents Category:Government Agents Category:G.U.N. Agents Category:Power Type Characters Category:Eggman Empire Category:Eggman's Creations Category:E-Series Category:E-100 Series Category:Former Eggman Empire Robots